Do What It Takes
by TrollengiesFTW
Summary: What if one wish changes everything? What if that wish backfired? What if you would do anything to go back to how things where? What if Naya Rivera made a wish for Heather Morris to have never broken her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Do What It Takes**

**Summary: What if one wish changes everything? What if that wish backfired? What if you would do anything to go back to how things where? What if**

**Naya Rivera makde a wish for Heather Morris to have never broken her heart.**

**So basically, this story starts out very sweet & nice. This first chapter is just explaining how HeYa started out, how Naya fell in love with Heather in their first**

**encounter & how Heather finally did something about her feelings for Naya when she got jealous seeing her with Matt. And we'll also see a bit of a jealous Matt.**

**Later on, if I get a thumbs-up on this first chapter, we'll have a bit more drama, but don't worry this story will definitely have a happy ending. I love my HeYa.**

**Oh, and I'm not very good with changing POV's so it'll be third person most of the time.**

**Disclaimer: This is just something I just came up with, so ITS ALL MADE UP. And although the characters on here used here are real, I do not own them**

**whatsoever.**

**Hope you like it :-)**

* * *

*3 Years Ago: October 2008*

Naya knew Heather was the only one for her as soon as she laid eyes on her, walking with Zach Woodle across the parking lot. Her gorgeous blonde hair tied up in a messy ponytail. She was wearing loose sweats with a tight white tanktop that showed how tone her stomach was. But what mostly took her breath away was her eyes. Those light blue eyes that captivated her with their mysterious, yet joyful and free presence. They gave Naya the need to find out more from where they came from.

"Naya... Did you hear me? Are you okay? Naya? Helloo?" Naya broke her staring contest with the unknown girl to look at Zach who was waving his hand over her face.

"What? Yeah I'm fine, what did you say?" Naya said shaking her head, she did not dare look back towards the girl just in case she got trapped in those ocean blue eyes again.

"I said, I want you to meet my friend Heather Morris. She's here teaching Jenna and Chris how to do the Single Ladies dance. Did you know that she was back-up dancer to Beyonce?" Zach proudly said pointing to Heather. Naya had no other choice but to look at the girl, well Heather. She was even more beautiful up close. Heather blushed at Zach's words and smiled at Naya. Her smile made Naya's heart skip a beat, it was just so perfect.

"Hi, I'm Heather Morris, but I guess Zach just told you." Heather said offering Naya her hand. Naya looked at it for a few seconds before taking it. She had to first take in Heather's beautiful voice. It fit her perfectly. God she was nervous.

"N-Naya Rivera. Nice to meet you." Naya said. Gosh she felt so lame. She had never felt such an attraction towards anyone before. She felt that her hand was getting a bit sweaty so she let go of Heather's hand. Maybe she was imagining things but she thought she saw Heather pout a little before turning it into a smile once more and turned to look at Zach.

"Hey Naya, so I was thinking that maybe Heather here can maybe fill in that position of that cheerleader we still need to find. Do you think that's possible?" As soon as Zach said this, Heather faced Naya once again.

"O-Oh, well I don't know about that Zach, I heard Ryan wanted the third cheerleader to be non white." Heather's smile deflated a bit, and if Naya could slap herself at that exact moment she would. She had to somehow put that gorgeous smile back on Heather's face again. "But I mean, I think Heather here is perfect to be the missing piece of the unholy trinity. She definitely has the body to be a cheerleader." Naya saw Heather blush and look down with a smile on her face. Score!

Zach grinned and said, "She does! Alright, maybe I should go talk to Ryan about it. Will you do me a big favor Naya?"

"Sure what is it?" Naya didn't have any scenes to film day as she was just a background character, so she was free to do whatever Zach needed her to do.

"Since I will be talking to Ryan about my idea, I won't be able to show Heather where the dance studio is... Will you please take her? Jenna and Chris will probably be waiting for her already." Zach begged with his eyes. Naya of course had no problem whatsoever, she was ecstatic actually. More time with Heather for her.

"Oh Zach, she doesn't have to do that. It's fine, I'll be able to find my way. You're probably very busy right Naya?" Heather looked at me embarrassed that Zach had asked her that.

"Oh no! It will be my pleasure to take you there!" Naya replied a bit too quickly. She tried to fix it by adding, "Anyway, you will hopefully be the third cheerleader we are looking for and we'll have to get to know each other more. Why not start now, right?" Naya gave Heather a wink.

"Okay, now that is settled. Thanks Naya! Wish me luck with Ryan!" Zach kissed Heather cheek and hugged Naya goodbye. "See ya later girls! Heather have fun with the choreography!" He said while jogging in the opposite direction while waving back to them.

"So, this way to the dance studio then my lady!" Naya lead the way, with Heather shaking her head and following her.

* * *

*Minutes Later*

"So you were on "So You Think You Can Dance" and you were back-up dancer to Beyonce! Oh, and you have a cat named Zach? It's official, you're absolutely

incredible!" Naya exclaimed while they kept on walking, nearly reaching the studio.

"I didn't win though and it isn't a really big deal." Heather chuckled and blushed. She had been doing that a lot with the time she spent with Naya.

They reached a tall white building with big windows. They walked inside, and Heather saw a staircase leading somewhere upstairs.

"It's definitely incredible and I admire you. You must be a really good dancer. I can't wait to see. Glee would be very lucky to have you." Naya smiled at her. Then looked up at the stairs and smirked. "And now is the perfect opportunity of me to see just how amazing you are. Here we are, the official, secretive dance studio where all of us glee dorks come and try to semi-dance." Heather laughed. Naya could swear that she had never heard such a perfect sound.

"You're a dork." Naya feigned to be hurt by putting her hand to her heart and gasping, but then relaxed and looked at Heather with a serious look.

"I like you." Naya said this, and although she meant it in a more-than-a-friend kind of way, she was happy to hear that Heather laughed again and said,

"I like you too." Then Heather raced up the wooden stairs to where the dance studio was supposely located and yelled, "Come on Naya, we're going to late!"

Naya laughed and went up chasing a girl she had just met less than an hour ago, yet she felt that she had known her for years. Before she never believed in love at first sight, but she didn't have any other way of explaining what she felt that day.

Naya Rivera had fallen in love with Heather Morris.

*Around The End Of January 2012*

Heather had been very stressed lately. She wanted to tell Naya how she felt towards her, but she couldn't find the right moment. And not especially now with that Matt Hodgson guy stealing Naya away from her. They had been getting to close for her taste. She admits, that she was completely in love with Naya since the first time they met. She never admitted it to her though, she was scared to ruin the great friendship they had. Instead she had settled with just being her best friend. But now she was too jealous of seeing Matt flirting with Naya, that she knew that she had to make a move now or maybe Naya would actually give Hodgson a chance.

She was getting ready for the SAG awards; she made sure to look extra gorgeous today. She had a plan on how to subtly get Naya alone and confess her feelings. She was going to first, tell the interviewer about the Brittana kiss that they had filmed days before. She had been so excited for that kiss, and it went so well. Of course she tried to be as professional as she could, but her emotions got the best of her and she ended up having a bit of fun with Naya.

Naya had told her to not say anything about the kiss just yet. She wanted it to be a surprise for the fans, but since Heather will tell the interviewer, Naya was bound to ask her why she spoiled it. And that would be her chance to tell her everything.

* * *

*After SAG awards*

Heather was heading out of the awards show to meet up with the Glee Cast at the after party. She smiled when she heard an angelic voice calling her name.

"Hey HeMo can I talk to you?" Heather turned around to see Naya walking towards her in a gorgeous embellishing dress. She just loved how perfectly the dress enhanced her cleavage, without giving too much away.

"First of all, oh my god Naya you look beautiful! I love your dress! I love you hair! I love your earings!" Heather stopped herself because she was sure she was rambling a bit too much. "Ok I'm done, so,what's up Nay?" She tried giving Naya the most innocent look she could place on her face. It was also very hard not to look at her chest, so she tried to just keep eye contact.

Naya was blushing the whole entire time. Her heart was beating so fast. Why did Heather have to make her feel this way?

"Aww thanks HeMo, you look beautiful too. Absolutely stunning. But okay don't distract me! I heard you spoiled the Brittana kiss! I thought we were going have it be a surprise for when the episode aired!" Naya didn't look mad; she just looked confused.

"It kind of just slipped out, and I'm actually glad I did it." Heather replied with a confident expression, even though inside she was beginning to feel very nervous. Naya looked at her for moment before saying, "Well now I'm sure all of our fans on Twitter are going crazy. It's a good thing you don't have twitter, it's crazy with what they all come up with! A lot of them, if not all think we are dating in real life actually. Crazy right?" Naya laughed nervously.

"Well what if I don't think it's crazy? What if I want what they want?" Heather was so nervous. She was actually opening up and telling her best friend how she really felt.

Naya was very shocked. "Um, what are you trying to say HeMo? You have a boyfriend, and Matt is a really nice guy to me, we have started to hang out and-"

"I broke up with Taylor weeks ago. I didn't want to keep leading him on, while I am feeling all of these feelings for you." Naya looked up at HeMo with teary eyes. "I don't want to keep pretending to be someone I'm not. I want to be with you Naya. I love you, I 'm in love with you and I don't want to be with any other guys. I just want you. I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time now, but I couldn't find the moment. And I had to do it now, before you began to like Matt. My heart hurts every time I see him near you. I know he is a good guy and all, but I know he doesn't love you the way I do. I just love you so much Naya. Please just say you love me back? Please." Heather finished her speech, with tears threatening to spill.

Naya cupped Heather's face, making her look straight into her eyes, "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to tell me you feel something more than friendship too. I've been so scared to say anything because you had a boyfriend, and I didn't want to ruin what we have. I love you too Heather. So much. I have been in love with you since that day we met." Naya leans in and pecked her lips. She didn't want to bring too much attention on them as they were still out in the open at an awards show, where cameras were everywhere. "How about we ditch the after party and hang out at my house?"

"I'd love to. But wait what about Matt? Didn't you come with him?" Heather says pouting a little. "He might be mad that you ditched him."

Naya chuckled. "You're so cute when you're jealous. And no, I didn't come here with him. He just caught up with me at the red carpet, nothing else. I don't feel anything for him, other than friendship."

"Good. Now let's get out of here," Heather said smiling, while holding out her hand. She looked into Naya's chocolate brown eyes with such adoration.

"I love you so much."

Naya grins and takes hold of her hand, "I love you too."

* * *

What they didn't notice was that while they were walking to Naya's car, Matt was watching from far away. Matt had seen their whole interaction. He was furious when he saw Naya kiss Heather. He knew that Naya didn't feel the same towards him, but what pissed him off even more was that Naya chose Heather over him. He walked to his car thinking about what just happened. He wished to get Naya back. And get her back he will.

He got into his car, and sighed. He had a plan. But he had to find the perfect time to put his plan into action.

* * *

***Yes, so Matt will play a not-so-nice character in this story. Honestly, I don't have anything against him except for the fact that he held Naya's hand instead of**

**HeMo & that he isn't one of the best writers on Glee. But apart from that he is fine, I guess.***

**I will continue this if you guys want to, so please tell me your opinions. Btw, it is the first HeYa story I've ever written, so**

**please be nice? :)**

**If you guys like it, I already planned out what's going to happen & how I'm going to write it. And of course, I'm open to new ideas !**

**Thank You For Reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
**

**Summary: What if one wish changes everything? What if that wish backfired? What if you would do anything to go back to how things where? What if Naya Rivera made a wish for Heather Morris to have never broken her heart.**

**OMG first of all, i seriously love you all! I got so much love on Twitter for the first chapter, and I really appreciate you all for reading it! And for the reviews on here haha, you guys make me laugh!  
**

**BrittanaShippER95: Omg Christina, thank you! I'm excited to work with you on the next chapters! Kik me later ;)  
**

**IGotASecretToKeep: Yours made me gasp, then worry, then happy lol I hope you're okay, and that your mom didn't freak out too much :)  
**

**Sk8tingGleek: thank you! :')**

**Fer: I don't want you to go all lima heights on me! D: haha And as long as you guys are reading, I promise to keep writing. :D  
**

**Oh, okay so I'm going to try to update everyday this week around this time, but after that it'll be weekly updates because I'll be starting summer school :P**

**I was kind of debating whether to do straight into all the drama or have a little of HeYa love, but of course Heya won. lol  
**

**This is I guess what you would call a part-chapter, I hope it's an okay chapter. :)  
**

* * *

_***February 12: a.k.a Vday Getaway***_ ;)

It was really early in the morning, yet Heather was already up putting items in her car for her date with Naya that day. She had been their valentine getaway for days now. Even though Valentine's Day was in two days, they wanted to celebrate today since it was the weekend. She was beginning to get nervous; when she was with Taylor it was him who planned all of their dates. And they weren't the best dates ever either. She was usually bored throughout the entire thing, but she had to pretend to be enjoying herself for her ex-boyfriend's sake. Heather didn't want that for her date with Naya. She wanted everything to be perfect.

She placed the last things she needed in the trunk of her car and closed the door. She got into her car, and sent Naya a text, *Good Morning Babe, I know you

might still be sleeping, but I just wanted to tell you that I can't wait for our date tonight. Remember I'll pick you up at 5. Love You.*

Heather sighed. She was so happy to finally be with Naya. She will never regret telling her what she felt for her after the SAG awards. When they had gone to

Naya's house, they had talked more about their feelings and what it meant for them too. Heather smiled at the memory...

_***Flashback***_

Naya was very flustered. She had both hands on her steering wheel and she was holding on so hard that her knuckles were white. Heather had been giving her kisses here and there, and she had her hand on her thigh. Naya was really trying her best to keep her eyes on the road.

"Heather." Naya reprimanded, without looking at her.

"What?" Heather replied with a innocent tone. She began to make her way up Naya's thigh using her fingers. Naya felt really hot. She had a feeling Heather would not stop at her upper thigh.

When they reached a red light, Naya grabbed Heather's right hand with her left and pulled her in for a kiss. "Heather, stop it. As much as I want you doing that, it's extremely distracting and I'm driving. I don't want to get us in an accident!"

Heather pouted, but pecked Naya's lips. "Fine, but you owe me."

"Actually, you owe me. You owe me three years' worth of kisses. I've been waiting for a long time, you know. But it's okay we have plenty of time for that, for now let's just pray that we reach my house without me crashing." Naya smirked and held her girlfriend's hand for the rest of the drive.

As Naya slowly came to a stop on her driveway, Heather couldn't help herself but grab Naya and kiss her. This time Naya didn't resist; she kissed her with all she had in hope that it conveyed how much she loved her. Heather nibbled on Naya's bottom lip, sucking on it a bit. At this Naya moaned, and then suddenly she tensed.

"HeMo, I really think we should talk about what we happened at the SAG awards. I'm just kind of confused. And as much as I would love to continue this with you, I'd like to do it after figuring out what's going to happen to us." Naya looked at Heather with sincere eyes. Heather simply sighed, nodded and smiled.

"You're right. It's just that I've been waiting so long to do that." Heather blushed, a bit embarrassed at her confession.

"But we've kissed before, you know, well Brittany and Santana have..." Naya could see Heather turn even redder. She giggled. "Oh HeMo, it's fine! Don't be embarrassed. Anyways, you don't know how many times I've imagined kissing outside of the set." Naya winked and chuckled. "Let's go inside I can't wait to take this dress off!" She saw her girlfriend open her eyes wide. "And no, I don't mean it in that way. Tonight we are just talking. You won't get so lucky today Heather Elizabeth Morris." With that she turned off the car's engine, opened her side of the door, and go out leaving a speechless Heather inside.

It took her a second, but then Heather relaxed and chuckled. "Tease." She got out of the car when she heard Naya calling out, "Coming?"

Heather and Naya entered the house hand-in-hand. They put their bags on the table at the entrance, and headed up to Naya's bedroom.

"Okay, I need to take this dress off. I need my pj's. HeMo you can just look in those dressers over there and this one here and borrow anything you want. I'm just gonna go to the bathroom and change. I'll be right back. You can change here, or you can go to the other bathroom down the hall. And don't worry I'll knock before coming in here." Naya said while digging through the first drawer in one of the dressers. She pulled out her clothes, walked towards Heather and kissed her before leaving the room.

Heather was on cloud nine. She was just so happy. And nervous. Oh gosh, she was going to talk to Naya after changing. What if Naya didn't want to be in a committed relationship? Wait, no but then why did Naya stop them in the car? No, she knows Naya wanted more too. She smiled and walked to one of Naya's dressers and opened the first drawer, only to be surprised to find sexy lingerie and underwear. She blushed and closed it quickly. She went down to the lower drawers and pulled out comfortable clothing. She chose her usual pink tank top with the phrase "I Bet The Duck's In The Hat" and white comfortable short shorts. She took of her black dress, without any complications, which she was thankful for, and slid into the Naya's clothing. She sighed contently when she smelt Naya on her clothes. She felt at home.

At that precise, Naya knocked on the door. It was time to lay it all out. She walked to the door and opened it. She looked down to see what Naya was wearing. Naya was in a light grey long sleeved shirt that fit her very nicely and enhanced her curves and in shorts as well.

"Stop staring and come here." Heather looked back up in time to feel Naya crash her lips onto hers. They kissed for several moments, and until Heather felt that she could no longer breathe, she came up for air. Naya was about to lean back in, but Heather stopped her, surprisingly, and took hold of her hand.

"As you said, tonight we aren't doing anything more than talking. Let's go downstairs. It's too tempting up here." Heather said, walking to the other side of the door and leading Naya down the hallway, downstairs, to the living room.

Naya sat down on the couch first, and Heather sat next to her. They both looked very nervous, but they both knew that this was essential for their relationship.

"So..." Naya prompted. Heather saw this as her moment to speak. She was the one who made the first move after all.

"Um, well as I told you earlier, I- Nay I love you. I love you so much. And I'm so tired of hiding my feelings from you all the time. Every time you do that adorable yet sexy purse of your lips when you're thinking about something, I just want to kiss you. Well, I want to kiss you all the time, and hold you and tell you that I am in love with you. And I don't want anyone else to do that to you. I want to be the only one who has the privilege to do that. I guess what I'm trying to say is will you Naya..." Heather was unable to finish because she felt Naya's finger on her lips.

"Before you say anything else, I want to tell you something as well..." She sighed, "Heather, I told you this earlier too, but I want you to believe me when I say that I've been in love with you since the first day we met. Remember when I said in an interview that I thought God had laid a hand with us? Well it's true. I think- no I know that I have found my soul mate, and I used to be one to not believe in that, but I truly believe you're soul mate Heather. I want to able to kiss you, hold you and tell you that I love you too. Of course I want to take it slow because I don't want to rush into things, but I want you to know that you'll be the only one for me, always. No other guy, or girl will ever be as special as you are to me. I love you so much HeMo." Naya finished with a tear rolling down her cheek. Heather quickly wiped it away and they both engulfed each other into a hug.

They hugged for several minutes while sharing a couple "I love you's" and "Me too's."

Heather finally ended the hug and moved so she could hold both of Naya's hands while looking straight into her eyes, "What I wanted to ask was if you Naya Rivera would do me the honor of being my girlfriend? I promise to treat you right, and do whatever it takes to make you the happiest girl in this world."

"Yes. Yes. Yes. A million times yes. Of course I will be your girlfriend. Proudly So!"

Naya was extremely happy. If she could do the Naya dance at that moment she would. Instead she decided to simply kiss her... girlfriend.. god that sounded perfect! They kissed each other contently, exploring each other's mouths. They took their time too, because they knew they had all the time they wanted. At this point doing anything sexual was buried deep in each other's minds. All they cared about was that they finally had each other the way they wanted to. Naya broke off the kiss and smiled at Heather.

"Do you want to spend the night? Just cuddling I promise. I want my cuddle-buddy slash girlfriend with me tonight." Heather smiled and nodded her head. She was in a daze. She would never get tired of hearing Naya say that she was her girlfriend.

"Let's go upstairs; I missed my cuddle-buddy a lot." She said. Naya grabbed her hand and together they went upstairs to lay in the bed and cuddle. Once they were beginning to doze off, Heather held Naya tighter and said,

"You and me together."

"Just the way it should be" Naya hummed in agreement and mumbled before she fell asleep in the arms of the love of her life.

_***End Of Flashback***_

Her phone's vibration brought Heather back to the present. She unlocked her phone to read her girlfriend's text, *Mmm Morning Baby! Just woke up, I can't wait for our valentine getaway! Love you too!*

Heather grinned and thought of her flashback. Yep, best decision she had ever made. With that she took her car keys and started the engine. She had to get going if she wanted to get everything ready at the beach house she rented for them that afternoon. She drove out of her driveway and begun to head out to where the beach houses where located. She really hoped that Naya would like what she had planned out for them.

* * *

**Okay, hope you guys liked that. After really thinking about it, I really don't want to add drama, BUT that is what the story will be about so... sigh... lol**

**Next chapter will be the date ;)  
**

**Oh and I've decided that Naya's tweets and current Glee news and stuff will influence me in what's going to happen in a way. For example, the Vday Getaway idea is from Naya's tweet and yes the quote she included in that tweet will be used too. ;)  
**

**Okay so review on here, or feel free to tell me your opinion on Twitter :D  
**

**Thank You For Reading! :)  
**

**Stay Wanky ;)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_***This story will now be rated M***_

**Heyaa! ;) Thank you to all of your kind words on Twitter and on here. I've never done this before so I'm glad that I'm not completely screwing it up. lol**

**Sk8tingGleek: I'm glad you like it! And I plan to;)  
IGotASecretToKeep: hehe thanks :3  
**

******BTW. I have now joined forces with one of my Twitter besties NayaCrew a.k.a Christina to write this fanfic! She is my new beta or whatever its called lol. She gets credit for the smut in this chapter, because I am just not that cool to write it :P Thank You Christina 3**

**So this is the date chapter! I hope you like it :D  
**

* * *

_***February 12, 2012: a.k.a Vday Getaway: Later That Day***_

Heather was driving to Naya's house. She hoped she thought of everything for the date. She bought a rose on the way, she was thinking whether that was a bit too cliché. Oh god. It was almost five and she was so excited to have Naya all to herself for the rest of the day and night. Oh god, it will be so hard for her to keep her hands to herself that night. Yes, so, since they agreed to take things slow, they still had not done anything but cuddle and of course heavy make-out sessions. Honestly, she liked everything going slow because she felt that that way, she could cherish every moment with Naya more, yet every time Naya was on top of her half naked, she had a hard time resisting her urges. BUT she would wait. If anything happened tonight, it will only be if Naya decided too.

Heather was almost there when she heard her phone buzz. When she reached a red light, she took the opportunity to check it.

*Hey babe! I can't wait to see you! I already packed the things you told me to. See ya soon ;) Love you*

Heather smiled and quickly texted back, *Almost there, but take your time! I can't wait to see you beautiful 3* She put her phone down and heard someone honking. She looked at her rear view mirror but saw no car behind her. She heard it again, and this time she turned her head to her left to see Matt in his car, giving her a smirk.

"Hey Heather! Where are you going this lovely evening?" Heather gave him a small smile before replying,

"Um, I was just going to Naya's. You?" Ok, so she and Naya weren't out as a couple to anyone yet. No one needed to know their business just yet. They were going to tell them when it was time.

"Oh that's funny, I was headed there too! I need my daily dose of her gorgeous self!" He winked at her, and Heather could swear that if her glare could kill, Matt would have already been ten thousand feet below ground. She saw red. No one, especially Matt, was going to ruin her day with Naya.

"Oh sorry Matt, but I think you won't be able to see Naya today. She and I are going on a date." She saw how Matt's expression turned a bit hard and dark before automatically turning it into a grin.

"Oh you too are funny. Don't tell me, she is your Valentine? How cute. I thought she wasn't into blondes." Heather gritted her teeth, but before she could reply she heard another honk and this time it was from the car behind her. There was a long line of cars waiting for her to keep on moving. She turned to Matt, nodded and said, "Oh I heard blondes are really her type nowadays" before winking and driving away towards her girlfriend's house.

* * *

Naya heard saw Heather's car out her window while she was putting on her makeup. She smiled and looked at her phone. She thought of all of her fans that believed that she and Heather were dating. How right they were too. She decided she wanted to tease them a bit, so she grabbed her phone and just typed in a single hashtag.

*** NayaRivera:  
#VdayGetaway :-)  
**_**2/12/12 5:01 PM via Twitter for Iphone**_** ***

Naya smirked and didn't even dare look at her mentions because she knew that her fans would be going crazy trying to figure out what she meant by that tweet. If only they knew. She finished her makeup and stood up to head downstairs.

* * *

Heather drove onto Naya's driveway, and parked her car there. She got out, walked over to the front door and knocked, with Naya's rose behind her back. A few seconds later, Naya came out wearing a gorgeous short dress that fit her very nicely and well, perfect.

"Gosh Naya you look so beautiful." Heather said looking up at Naya. Naya had a look of adoration on her eyes. She pulled Heather in for a kiss. "You look beautiful too Hemo. I missed you baby." She said in between kisses. Heather moaned in agreement.

"Me too baby and this is for…" She was going to give Naya her rose but she couldn't even finish her sentence because she heard a car drive up onto Naya's driveway too. It was Matt. Oh my fucking god, was Heather pissed.

"Matt, hey what are you doing here?" Naya asked a bit of annoyed. Of course she thought Matt was a good guy, she really liked him as a friend, but she really didn't want him to be there at the moment. Today was all about her and Heather.

"Hey Naya! I came here hoping to spend time with my favorite brunette! I brought beer!" Matt replied a little too excited, while reaching into his car and pulling out a pack of beers.

"Oh, Matt. As much as I appreciate you coming all the way over here, I can't right now. I was on my way out. Heather and I already had plans for tonight. Maybe some other time?" Naya tried to sound as polite as possible.

"Can I join you guys? I don't mind sharing our beer with Heather as well." He winked at Naya, while completely ignoring Heather.

Heather really wanted to just slap the guy. Didn't she tell him to lay off Naya! She told him that they had plans already. Ugh, what an idiot.

"Um…"

"Sorry Matt, but as I told you before at that red light, which was not long ago, Naya and I already have plans for tonight and we don't want to have you and your beer there. Anyways, won't it be awkward with you coming and feeling the third wheel." Heather knew she was being a bit rude, but seriously this guy needed to learn his lesson.

"Heather! Don't be mean. Listen Matt, it's true. Hemo and I want to spend time together today. How about another day yeah?" Naya really wanted to leave now.

"Oh okay, I get it. Just thought it was worth a try, I guess it will be next time. Remember you owe me Naya." Matt said this while getting into his car, winking at Naya and driving away.

"Heather what was that? You were really rude to him." Naya looked expectantly at Heather. The blonde looked down, ashamed, but soon looked back up and said,

"He interrupted me. I was going to give this to you when he you know." Heather showed Naya the rose that she had been hiding the whole entire time. Naya looked at it for a second before taking it and smelling it.

"Who knew Heather Morris was a total gentle-woman. Thank you HeMo. I love it." Naya kissed Heather for a second and continued, "Next time I'll be the one to bitch at Matt for interrupting you."

Heather rolled her eyes, "I even bumped into him on my way here, and I told him that you and I had plans and he still came over after I told him not to waste his time. He just pissed me off. I'm sorry for being rude to him." Heather pouted at Naya, "Forgive Me?" She took hold of Naya's hands and kissed them.

"Why are you so cute? Of course I forgive you HeMo! I think it's hot every time you get mad." Naya winked at Heather and pecked her lips. "Now let's go and have a great night. Just the two of us." She said leading them to Heather's car.

Heather pulled Naya into a kiss and said, "Today I am the gentle-woman, remember?" She walked to the passenger's side, opened the door and waved her hand in a royal manner, "In you go my lady." Naya shook her head and said, "You're such a dork Heather."

Heather grinned. "And you absolutely love that about me." Naya hummed in agreement before pecking her lips and then getting inside the car. Heather closed the door and smiled adoringly at Naya from the window. She then speed-walked to the driver's seat and got in. As soon as she was inside, Naya took hold of her hand. She looked at Naya and she saw pure love in her eyes. She sighed and smiled at her.

"Let's go babe."

Heather started the engine and began to drive onto the street, never letting go of Naya's hand.

* * *

"Oh my god Heather! You rented a beach house?" Naya asked as Heather parked the car in a big white beach house. She turned to look at her girlfriend to see that she wasn't there. Next thing she knew, her door opened and Heather's hand appeared.

"Ready honey?" Naya took her hand and got out of the car. Heather wiggled her eyebrows, "Let's go inside babe. Our valentine getaway is about to begin."

They walked up the stone stairs leading to a wooden door. Heather inserted the keys to the house and led them inside. Just in the entrance, Naya could already feel how warm it was inside. She loved it. It was cozy. They walked into the living room and Naya was shocked. There were balloons with 'Happy Valentine's Day Baby' written on them that were floating around them and small lit candles set all over the place.

Naya turned to her girlfriend and said with a smile on her face, "Heather this is amazing. Thank you so much." She leant in and gave her a long passionate kiss. Heather broke it off before it got to heated and told her, "We'll be in here later, but for now, go change into what you brought with you. We're going for a swim, well kind of." Naya giggled and hugged Heather.

"I know this date has just started but I want to tell you that it's perfect. You're perfect." Heather blushed and pecked her lips.

"I'm glad you are liking it. It's all for you babe. And you're the perfect one here." Naya laughed and said, "Oh god, not this debate again."

Heather stuck her tongue out, "Go change babe, there's a bathroom upstairs to the right. I'll be waiting out on the back."

"Fine. I'll be right out." Naya kissed Heather before heading to the bathroom.

* * *

When Naya came back down, she looked around and saw no sign of Heather, so she headed to the back. As she opened the door that lead to the back porch, she gasped. There, in a very large Jacuzzi was Heather. She wasn't looking at her though. She had her back to her, and she was looking resting her head on her arms as she looked at the gorgeous sunset on the horizon. Heather looked simply beautiful.

She had been staring for so long that she didn't notice that Heather had noticed her at the door,

"Hey Naya, didn't see you there. Want to come join me?" She held out her hand and Naya walked towards her. She took off the robe she was wearing, revealing a sexy bikini underneath. Heather's breath hitched as she saw her. God Naya was so perfect. Naya took hold of Heather's hand and slipped inside the water.

The water was warm and nice. Naya slid next to her girlfriend and hugged her from behind.

"Have I ever told you how incredibly gorgeous you are? I could seriously stare at you for ages." Heather blushed, and was happy at the fact that Naya couldn't see her.

Heather turned around and held Naya, "And have I ever told you that you are the most beautiful woman in this world? No universe? Because it's a hundred and ten percent true and you should totally get an award for that." Naya chuckled her head, "Have I ever told you that you're an absolute dork? And that I love you so much?"

Heather smirked, "You might've mentioned it before…."

"Well Heather Morris, I absolutely love you and your dorky ways." With that Naya kissed Heather and of course Heather happily obliged and kissed her back.

An hour or so later, Heather and Naya got out of the water and headed back inside. They both had their own towels, but decided on sharing one between them. The towel was big enough anyway.

"Alright so, do you want to eat first and then shower, or the other way around?"

"Hmmm, how about we both go take a shower together, and then come down to eat…" Naya suggested with a smirk on her face.

"Hmmm I mean… just wanky" Heather winked and smiled when she heard Naya laugh. "Oh my god you make such a better Santana than I do! Maybe we should switch sometime."

Heather giggled and snuggled into Naya, "Hmm we should, but for now let's go take a shower because I don't want you to get sick because we stayed out too long. Race you!" Heather left Naya in the towel and ran upstairs to the bathroom.

Naya followed her up, and when she reached the bathroom she was shocked to see Heather getting undressed already. Yeah okay, so she had been sexually frustrated nowadays and seeing Heather half-naked made those feelings surface and attack her body hormones.

"Hey Naya ? Coming in or?" Naya shook her head and saw that Heather was already in the shower. She quickly undid her bikini and stepped into the shower.

Heather was actually kind of nervous. Yes, she was in the shower with Naya. Completely naked. While she was horny. But, she didn't want her hormones to get the best of her. She wanted their first time to be romantic and well, not in the shower. There was plenty of time for that after. When she saw Naya step in, she held her breath, she had to keep her cool. She kind of doubted her ability to keep calm when she saw Naya's body coming towards her slowly.

Naya was gorgeous, no doubt about that. But her body was just… wow. The way her breasts were perfectly round and smooth and how her abs were visible every time she moved. And well her you know, god it was perfect. It looked so smooth and just ready for her. Ok no, she shouldn't be thinking about that when she wanted to keep herself in control.

What Heather didn't know was that Naya was having the same dilemma.

"Hey." Naya said in a husky voice. She wanted Heather so bad. She saw how Heather's chest was moving up and down with every breath that she took. It was so tempting. She looked down before she could help herself and she felt herself get turned on as she saw Heather's smooth private area.

"Hey you." The water totally forgotten Heather reached for Naya and they both kissed with so much passion. Heather sucked on Naya's bottom lip, and gave access to her mouth when she felt Naya's tongue swipe along her mouth. Naya moaned loudly when her tongue met Heather's. They teased each other. Nipping, sucking, biting. When Naya moved to suck on Heather's neck, that was the moment that Heather became very well aware of how turned on she was.

"Nay… oh god, Naya, wait I want, I mean… I don't want… it has to be special…."

"I know… ugh I just want you so bad HeMo…"

"Me too baby, but let's just shower now, kay?"

Naya sighed and smiled, "Yeah okay. I'm also getting kind of hungry…" and at that moment Heather's stomach grumbled. Naya giggled, "And I'm guessing you are too."

Heather turned pink and nodded, "Let's hurry up; we have the rest of our date, if you can call it that."

"It's been amazing HeMo." Heather felt happy that her girlfriend was having a good time. She smiled and grabbed the shampoo. Naya took it from her and smirked, "Let me?"

"Yes, but no funny business." Naya laughed and poured shampoo on her hand.

* * *

Half an hour later, they came out of the shower together feeling refreshed and extremely hungry. They quickly got dressed in their PJ's and went downstairs holding hands.

"Stay here in the living room okay? I'll bring our dinner out." Naya nodded and sat down on the comfy couch, while she watched Heather disappear to the kitchen.

Moments later, Heather came out carrying a big tray with food that Naya couldn't see. Heather laid the big tray onto the table in front of the couch, showing a huge plate of spaghetti pasta. Naya grinned.

"Okay so remember when I told you that Santana should have gotten Brittany a huge plate of pasta instead of shrimp in the date scene?"

"Yeah, I actually thought the same thing, since Brittany was so thrilled about the Lady and the Tramp scene." Naya said smiling at the sweet fact about Heather's character.

"Well, I figured since Brad thought shrimp was better for their date, pasta would be best for our date." said Heather and winked smiling at Naya. "And I know how much you love the Grammy's so what better date than to eat pasta and watch the Grammy's cuddled up together?" she continued and gave Naya a peck on the cheek.

"Aw, Heather that's amazing. I'd really love that" said Naya and gave Heather a big grin.

* * *

Twenty minutes after the Grammy's had started, the two girls were cuddled up together at the couch, eating their pasta and enjoying each other's' company, while watching the Grammy performances. During a commercial break, Naya finished her pasta and leaned over the coffee table to place her bowl there. Heather, who had already finished hers, took the opportunity and placed a smooch on Naya's lips when she cuddled back into her hug. Naya hummed into her lips and before Heather knew it, Naya was pushing her against the armrest deepening the kiss.

"Naya, honey we said we would take things slow" Heather said with a wary voice.

"Baby, I love making out with you and I need to explore everything there is to explore with you. Make love to me." Naya said with a sexy voice.

"I want to make love to you baby, but not here. Let's go upstairs." Heather said and started tracing circles with her fingers at Naya's arm.

After a minute of long kisses and shorter ones, Naya stood up and took Heather by the hand guiding her upstairs towards the bedroom. Once they reached the bedroom, Naya pinned Heather on the wall and started placing kisses all over Heather's body. She started by kissing her hard on the lips and then took her earlobe between her lips, sucking on it and nibbling it. Then, she placed wet open-mouth kisses on Heather's neck and pulse point making sure to mark her territory. Heather gasped and let out soft moans when Naya sucked her pulse point, leaving a mark that would surely turn purple soon. After that Heather lifted Naya with her hands and guided her to the bed, dropping her there and straddling her hips. Heather started undressing herself and Naya took off her own shirt and just when she was about to take her bra off, Heather put her hand on her wrist and stopped her.

"Don't you want me to take it off?" Naya asked with a pout on her lower lip.

"No, of course I want you to take it off. I just hoped you'd let me do it for you." Heather said with a blush creeping on her face.

"Y..yeah I'd love that." Naya said with a shy smile.

Heather smiled lovingly to Naya and unclasped her own bra before reaching down to unclasp Naya's bra. She slowly started kissing Naya's nipples, sucking them and taking good care of them while Naya whimpered and let out moans. Heather continued placing wet kisses down Naya's stomach and when she reached Naya's shorts she looked up at Naya with a questioning look and asked her "Are you sure you want to do this?" and Naya nodded giving her a reassuring smile.

After that, everything felt like a flashing memory for Heather. About 30 minutes later she was on cloud nine, having just made love to her beautiful girlfriend for the first time, lying in bed with her and sleeping like an angel. Naya felt so peaceful and happy, she placed a kiss on Heather's shoulder and spooned her from behind. Just when she was about to doze off to sleep herself, she heard a noise from downstairs. In that moment she recognized what the sound was and remembered that when things started to heat up and they came upstairs they had forgotten to turn off the TV. Naya sighed, threw the sheets off her legs and climbed off the bed. When she went to the living room, the TV was on and she searched between the cushions for the remote.

When she found it she turned off the TV and stayed still for a moment. She looked around and took everything in. Tonight had been such an overwhelming experience. The beach house, the Jacuzzi, the bath together with Heather, the pasta and cuddling and most importantly their first time making love. Everything about tonight was perfect. She smiled and took her Iphone from the coffee table and started up the Twitter app. She hadn't tweeted anything since her #Vdaygetaway tweet and she knew that her fans were probably freaking out about it. So without further delay, she tweeted three simple words:

*** ****NayaRivera:  
Best. Grammys .Ever.**_**  
**__**2/12/12 11:28 PM via Twitter for Iphone**__*****_

* * *

**Hai. Ok. I hope you enjoyed that. **_**  
**_

******Once again, thank you Christina for writing sexy times lol I love you babe3**

**Yes, I those are real words that Naya tweeted at exactly those times and everything. I did take out somethings... like the quote that was included with the #vdaygetaway one. I thought it fit better with the story if I didn't add it. :P  
**

**Alright so, please review and tell me your opinion :D**

**Stay Wanky ;) -S.R.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Author's Note:**

**Hiyaaa, so um yeah this chapter isn't my best, but this week has been crazy and it was kind of hard for me to concentrate on it. BUt I promise that once my shit is resolved here at home, they'll get longer and better. lol  
**

**My bestie Christina helped me edit. Thanks Xrist :3  
**

**Thank you for all of the nice comments on Twitter ! Love them !  
**

**Please Review :3 I like to have feedback to keep writing ya know? :)  
**

**Oh BTW. This update is dedicated to my friend Jessica! Happy Birthday ! 3 Hope you have the best day ever! What with that Naya Sex Riot with that Snix Island... GOD SHE'S SO HOT. jdsfhjksdhfjds okay haha we'll kik later ;)  
**

* * *

***Four Months Later***

Naya walked onto set, two coffees in hand. They had an early meeting that day and she was already running late. She went through the door and saw everyone from the cast assembled around in a circle with Ryan at the front of the room with a girl she had never seen before. Naya saw Heather standing next to Kevin, so she went to her. They both shared a smile and Naya handed her, her coffee.

"Ah Naya, thank you for joining us." Ryan said a bit sarcastically.

"Sorry for being late Ryan, today's traffic was insane." Naya said. She felt bad for not being there earlier.

"It's fine, but since you were late you weren't here to be introduced to a new dancer we hired. Her name is Sasha and she is going to be replacing Jamie, while she is in recovery for her sprained ankle." Ryan said quickly before disappearing to do who knows what.

Sasha was a red head beauty with light brown eyes and a pretty smile. She held out her hand,

"Nice to meet you Naya." Naya shook her hand and smiled, "You too."

Ryan came back, this time with Heather at his side. Heather looked at Naya and went over to her and kissed her. Yeah so they had come out to the cast two months ago after Lea almost caught them doing it in their trailer. They knew they couldn't keep hiding it from them, they were family and they knew they wouldn't judge them. And they were right, the cast had been very supportive and a get teasing. They had all said that they had known for forever and that they were getting tired of waiting for them to tell them.

Heather wrapped her arms around Naya from behind and put her face on her shoulder. Naya leaned into the hug.

"So Heather here is going to be spending a lot of time with Sasha. She is going to have to teach her all of the routines we are doing in the episode." Heather smiled at Sasha and turned back to Ryan.

"I got it Ryan. She'll know the routine in no time." With that Ryan nodded and walked away to talk to Brad.

"So Sasha, excited?" Naya asked with a friendly tone. She seemed nice.

"Yeah, I mean I've never actually done a job as big as this, so it's a big deal for me." Sasha looked down, embarrassed that she sounded so excited.

Heather giggled, "Yeah I felt like that too when I got the job here, but it's okay, we're here for ya."

"Thanks, and I hope we'll be spending a lot of time together." Sasha gave her a wink and laughed.

Naya squinted her eyes. Ok so maybe she could keep on the lookout with this one.

"We will, don't worry. I'm pretty sure you will get tired of me teaching you all of those routines." Heather said, squeezing Naya, knowing how jealous she gets. She looked around and spotted Harry fooling around with Kevin near the snack table.

"Hey Harry!" He looked around and waved before coming over.

"Yo HeMo what's up?"

"You should show Sasha here your kickass freestyle moves," Heather winked at Harry and turned to Sasha, "Harry is an amazing freestyle dancer, all the chicks dig it. Right Harry?"

Sasha giggled looking at Heather, while giving her a wink, "I'm sure all the straight ones do, unfortunately I'm more into girl dancers."

Naya had enough, "Okay, well Harry please show Sasha here while me and MY girlfriend will go to our trailer. We have some catching up to do." With that Naya grabbed Heather's hand and dragged her off to their trailer.

When they enter the trailer, Heather pulls Naya into a kiss, "What was that back there?"

"I don't like Sasha. Well, she seems nice and all, but she was like eat you with her eyes and what was up with all the winking and-" Naya was interrupted by Heather's lips crashing onto hers.

"God, you're so hot when you're jealous," Heather pecked her lips, "but you have to know that you're it for me."

Naya looked down shyly and then back up to look into her girlfriend's eyes, "Hmmph, really?"

"Really, really." She replied, giving Naya an Eskimo kiss.

Naya smiled. She trusted Heather with her life, it was just Sasha that she didn't really trust. She was still going to keep an eye on her.

* * *

***One week later***

Naya was in a really bad mood. She was currently sitting on the floor of the dance studio waiting for Heather to finish teaching Sasha one of the many routines she had to learn. But the reason she was in a bad mood, was because she did not like the way Sasha would place her hands all over her girlfriend. The lingering touches. The long dramatic laugh she gave when Heather said something dorky to her. And the look that she gave when they danced together. She did not like it one bit.

Heather spun Sasha and dipped her, but Sasha messed up and they both went crashing down onto the floor. Heather was just cracking up, while Sasha was holding her a little too close for Naya's taste. Naya stood up, walked over to them and stuck out her hand,

"Alright Hemo, I think it's time to go, I'm hungry babe." She said while pulling Heather up. She looked down at Sasha who was kneeling and sighed, "Here give me your hand," she said holding out her hand to her. When they were all standing up, Heather walked over to the benches to pack her things, "Yeah I'm starving too, Sash we'll finish this routine tomorrow kay?"

"Sure thing HeMo." With that Heather took Naya's hand and walked out of the studio.

"Finally." Naya huffed. Heather rolled her eyes and playfully nudged her girlfriend, "Nayaaa that's mean. Sash is really cool! Maybe try talking to her more."

"You guys are always together nowadays though, I don't like it…"

"Gosh you're so cute when you're jealous, but hey we're together now right? And I will see you to—" Heather was cut short by Zach, "Hey HeMo!"

She turned around to see him waving her to come back up the stairs to the studio. Heather looked back at Naya, and stuck out her tongue, "Ugh, I'll be back down." She kissed her and ran upstairs to talk to Zach.

Moments later Heather appeared again and walked down to meet Naya, she had a pout on her face, "Zach wants me to stay and help him choreograph something. I couldn't get out of it, so I have to stay." Naya smiled and pecked Heather's lips, "Its fine HeMo, I'll just bring you something later ok? And tell Zach that he owes me for taking my Heather time."

Heather pouted again, "I really wanted to go out and have lunch with you. Zach sucks."

"I know, but its fine, we have time later right?" Heather's eyes lightened up and she nodded, "Yes, later."

Naya chucked and shook her head, "Dork, okay now go before Zach comes yelling at both of us." With that, Heather nodded again, pecked Naya's lips and rushed back upstairs. Naya smiled, took out her phone and scrolled down her contacts. She sighed. Well I guess she was going to go eat lunch alone. The rest of the cast had gone to eat already because she told them that she and Heather were going to eat together.

"Hey there Naya!" Naya looked up to see Matt walking to her with a smile on his face.

"Hey Matt, what are you doing here?" Matt laughed, "I work here silly, and well I was about to head out for a lunch break. What about you?"

"Same, was just on my way out." Matt was a cool guy, but honestly, Naya preferred eat alone then with him, so she tried to walk away as fast away as possible.

Matt jogged up to her, "Hey wait up, so um, since we are both going out to eat, maybe we can go eat together, yeah? It'll be on me." He gave her his most charming smile, which didn't actually work on her.

Ugh, great. Naya clenched her jaw, and sighed before turning to him, "Yeah, alright let's go." Why did she always have to be so polite?

Matt grinned, "Excellent, I know the perfect place to take you. Come on Nay." He jogged up to his car, which was parked near the studio. Naya walked to it, and got in.

* * *

"Panda Express? Really?" Naya shook her head when she saw Matt park his car right in front of the Chinese restaurant.

"What! It's an amazing place and I remember seeing in an interview where you said your favorite food is Chinese food." Naya looked at him confused.

"In what interview did I say that? The only one I remember talking about my favorite food was Mexican food and sushi." Matt mentally slapped himself. Way to go Matt.

Naya smiled, "It's fine, I like Panda Express too, come on. You're paying remember?"

* * *

_***Moments later at a table with their food***_

"So where is Heather today? It's a miracle we are here alone. She's always with you." Matt said with his mouth full, which Naya found disgusting.

"Oh, she had to stay with Zach and help him with some choreography." Naya replied.

Matt 'ohh-ed" and wiped his mouth with a napkin, "Wasn't she supposed to be teaching that new dancer Sally or something the routines?"

Naya unconsciously gritted her teeth, "Yeah, Sasha." Matt noticed her change in demeanor. He took another forkful of his food, "Why does it seem like you don't like this girl very much?"

Naya looked up in shock, she didn't know it was obvious. "Well, it's not that I don't like her, it's just she I don't know." Matt placed his hand on hers over the table, "It's ok Naya, you can tell me." Naya smiled at him,

"It's just she is spending so much time with Heather and she is always flirting with Hemo in front of me, even though she knows we are dating. And I know that Heather wouldn't cheat on me but I still get jealous."

Matt gave her a sad smile, but inside he was so excited. He could finally set this plan on action. He had been planning on using Vanessa to make Naya jealous, but this Sasha girl was doing that all by herself.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will all be okay. This Sasha girl is only a replacement, once Jamie is back she'll be out of your hair." Matt finished his last forkfuls of food and grabbed Naya's to throw away. "Let's go back now or we'll be late and Ryan will have a fit."

Naya rolled her eyes because she knew it was true. She was glad that she got the thing about Sasha off her chest though. Yeah, she would have preferred it not to be Matt that she told, but still. She got out of her seat, with HeMo's fried rice in a container, and headed to Matt's car.

* * *

When they arrived at the parking lot, Naya looked to the building where the dance studio was located and she felt her anger rise. There laughing like a pair of fools were Heather and Sasha.

Matt patted Naya on the shoulder, and smiled, "It's okay Naya, they're just friends. If you trust HeMo to not cheat on you then everything will be fine. Of course, if you think that there's a possibility that she might then you should be careful." He parked the car in front of where Heather and Sasha were.

Heather looked their way and her eyes open wide when she saw Matt and Naya together. Why were they together? And why is Matt's hand on Naya?

She saw Naya smile at Matt, hug him before stepping out of the car and walking to them. Heather turned to Sasha, "Hey Sasha I gotta go meet Naya, I miss her and I couldn't spend time with her. See ya tomorrow?"

Sasha gave her a tight lip smile and nodded, "See ya tomorrow Hemo." With that Heather left her to go run over to Naya and pick her up, spinning her around and kissing her.

"Hey HeMo, your food is going to fall!" Naya laughed as Heather put her down. Heather kissed her again, and hugged her, "I missed you."

Naya grinned, "I missed you too. Sorry I was kind of late, but I have your food." Heather took the bag with food and looked back up at Naya, "It's fine, Sasha was good company. Why was Matt with you?"

Naya scrunched up her face at the mention of Sasha's name, "Oh he just wanted to have lunch, and he was good company too."

Heather squinted her eyes and then relaxed, "Oh okay, well let's go to set. Kevin texted me before and told me that he was asking "for his lovebirds," referring to us. So come on babe."

Naya nodded, and took her girlfriend's hand. "Let's go then"

* * *

Matt stayed on his seat and pretended to be on his phone, but he was actually watching Heather and Naya. He was scheming ways to have Naya dump Heather and be with him. He already had Naya jealous, but he needed something that would make her so mad that she would not forgive Heather. When he heard Heather say "Kevin texted" it was as if a light bulb lit on top of his head.

He was going to set Heather up. He would have Naya catch Heather and Sasha in a situation that will make her doubt her girlfriend. But first he has to mess with Naya's consciousness. And he had an idea on how to do that. With that in mind, he got out of his car, smirked and walked towards set.

* * *

**Okay, so like I said, not my best chapter but it will get better :) There will be Jealous!Naya ! I know people like jealous Heather, trust me I love it, but that will happen once the story gets going but now its just Naya getting trapped into Matt's plan.**

**Happy Birthday to my buddy Jess [again] ;) 3  
**

**Please review on here OR tweet me at Sanny_90 :)  
**

**Stay Wanky - S.R.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

******Chapter******** Five**

**HeYa! I hope you like this chapter. The drama starts nao yo. **

**Thank you to my beta, NayaCrew aka Christina. Love her.  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

***The Next Day***

Heather and Naya were cuddled together on the couch in their trailer. They had to head out soon or they'd be late. Naya had to go film a scene with Dianna, and Heather had to go talk to Ryan and then head towards the dance studio to help out Zach on his choreography again. Today they would have the same lunch break time, so Heather was excited to spend more time with her girlfriend.

"So I will meet you at your car, and we'll go have lunch right babe?" Heather asked while nuzzling into Naya's neck, inhaling her scent which always made her go crazy.

"Yeah, it's great that we have the same break today, more time with my perfect girlfriend." Naya tightened her grip on Heather. She moved her head to plant a kiss on Heather's forehead. She then looked around at the clock, pouted and sighed, "I don't want to move, but babe, it is time to go or we'll get yelled at again for being late."

Heather looked over at the clock and pouted, "But I'm so comfortable! You're so comfy!" She cuddled even closer to Naya, not wanting to let go of her.

Naya giggled, "You're so cute, but come on babe. You have to go meet with Ryan and I need to go film a scene with Dianna." She pecked Heather's lips before untangling herself from their cuddle position, and sitting up on the couch. She fixed her hair, putting it into her signature ponytail and smirked when she saw Heather looking up at her. "This just reminded me of that scene we did in "Duets" remember? I got up and did the same action I did now."

Heather playfully rolled her eyes and sitting up too, "Yeah, but in that scene Santana rejects Brittany," She cups Naya's face and looks into her eyes, "Will you do the same to me?" She said before leaning in for a kiss. Naya closed her eyes, feeling Heather's lips on hers. She felt her girlfriend's smooth thin lips massaging hers and she couldn't help but moan. As soon as she heard herself moan, she broke the kiss and playfully nudged Heather away, "If you keep doing that, we won't leave this trailer and Ryan will yell at us for breaking the "NO SEX IN THE TRAILERS" rule, again. It would be like the what? Hundredth time he would have to tell us? I don't want to push his buttons."

Naya stood up and walked over to the door, she looked back and smiled, holding out her hand, "SO… Let's head out."

Heather grinned and walked over to take Naya's hand and they left their trailer to do their jobs. Both were sad to say bye to each other, but were excited for their lunch together later in the day.

* * *

***Later that day: Lunch Break***

Heather was waiting for Naya at her car already. She was really looking forward to having her lunch with her girlfriend. She had seen her only a couple hours ago, yet she felt that she hadn't seen her in days. She was a bit early, but she was fine with waiting. She took out her phone to text Naya that she was already here just in case she was let out early too.

***Hey Baby! Got out early from the studio, I'm here at the car, but take your time if you're not out yet. I will wait and play Temple Run while I wait. MOST. ADDICTIVE. GAME. EVER. Lol .Ok love you.***

The blonde pressed SEND, and locked her phone, when she heard her name. She turned to see Sasha walking towards her. She smiled at her, and waved.

"Hey Sash."

"Hey HeMo, what are you doing?" Sasha came over to stand next to Heather while resting her arm on the car.

"Nothing much. What abou—"

"Great okay, I need your help. Zach yelled at me, well not yelled but you know how he gets when he's stressed. Anyway, he told me that I still don't have the routine we practiced yesterday down. Sooo, I was really hoping that you would help me. I can't disappoint Zach."

Heather nodded, "Yeah totally, I will help you as soon as I come back from my lunch break with Na-"

"Well, see I kinda was hoping you would help me now? I can't do later because I have to go to an appointment, but I have to have this dance down by tomorrow. Will you please help me HeMo?"

"Uhh, I was actually going to go have lunch with Naya. We had plans already." Heather felt bad that she couldn't help her friend, but she wanted to have lunch with Naya. She saw Sasha's face fall, "Oh okay, I get it. I guess I'll just have to look for a new job because Zach told me to have the dance down or else. He was very stressed when he said it, but still I don't want to challenge him. It's ok HeMo, go have fun with Naya."

Heather was stuck. She didn't want Sasha to lose her job over something so stupid, but she also didn't want to miss her lunch date with Naya. Ughh. She took out her phone and dialed Naya's phone. She was certain that Naya was just let out.

."HeMo I'm almost there, I'm like a couple cars away."

"Yeah hey Naya, um so Sasha just asked me if I could help her with a routine that basically determines whether she stays on Glee or not."

"Oh, okay. Well you can totally help her! She'll have it down by the time you guys are done, Tell her to meet us after our lunch break."

"Sasha was kind of hoping that I would help her now though. She has to go somewhere later and she is going to show the routine to Zach again tomorrow."

"Oh *Silence* So we aren't having lunch then?"

Heather turned around and saw Naya standing there with her phone in her ear. She didn't look mad. She just had a blank expression. Heather hung up and gave Naya an apologizing smile.

"Are you mad?" Naya was pissed, but she couldn't take it out on Heather. She was just being a good friend, right? She sighed and shook her head. She looked at Sasha who was just awkwardly standing there, with her hands behind her back. Naya gave her a nod of acknowledgement and turned back to Heather.

"It's fine HeMo, go help her. I'll just see who else I can have lunch with. Ok go on then." With that she walked over to the driver side and got in. Heather knew Naya was upset but before she could do anything, Sasha grabbed her arm and was pulling her away from Naya and rushing her to the studio.

***Back In The Car***

Naya slammed her hands onto the steering wheel. She really did not like that Sasha girl. She was just not okay with the girl to be all over HER girlfriend. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, opened them again and took out her phone. She went through her contacts and stopped when she reached a certain name. Matt.

She sighed once more and called him.

"Hodgson"

"Hey Matt!"

"Naya? What a nice surprise! What's up?"

"Nothing much, just wondering if you were free now. I was going to go get lunch,"

"Oh, yeah I was on my way out now actually. Do you wanna go grab something to eat together?"

Naya rolled her eyes. No shit Sherlock. "Yeah, want me to pick you up outside of the set?"

"Yeah that would be awesome thanks."

"Cool, I'll be there soon then. This time it will be on me."

"Awesome. See ya soon then."

Naya hung up and started her engine. She didn't know what made her call Matt. He got on her nerves most of the time, but she felt that she could trust him. She believed that he was really honest to her. Honest Matt.

* * *

***At Resturant***

"So I'm guessing that the reason why we are eating together alone is that Heather couldn't make it to lunch?" Naya looked at him and saw that he was smirking.

"She had things to do," She muttered looking sideways. "She had to go help Sasha."

"Ahh still causing problems?"

Naya looked back up, "No. Yes. Yes, well, they're not problems, but I still don't feel comfortable with the way she acts around Heather."

Matt nods, "They do seem like they got close pretty quickly. But it's most likely just friendship Naya. Heather is a very friendly person, you know that."

"Yeah I guess, maybe I'm just really making a big deal out of nothing."

"Never let your guard down though Naya. You never know." Naya squinted her eyes in suspicion.

"Well that doesn't make me feel any better." Matt laughs, "Sorry, I'm a bit too realistic sometimes."

"It's ok. Thanks for being honest with me. I appreciate honest Matt. I guess I do have to keep my guard up still. I trust Heather, but I will keep an eye on red haired beauty."

Matt shook his head, and continued eating. He couldn't stop smiling during the whole lunch, because he was thinking how well his plan was working on its own. Honest Matt? Really? This was going to be so easy.

* * *

***Later That Day***

"Hey Sasha can I talk to you?" Sasha turned to see Matt standing behind her while she was waiting for a ride from her friend. She was perplexed because she had never talked to him directly before. She had seen him around the set, but they never once spoke to each other.

"Uh-yeah sure. You're Matt right? One of the glee writers?" She asked hoping that she hadn't messed up his name. Matt nodded.

"Yes I am." Sasha internally high-fived herself. She looked at him expectantly, "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I have a proposition for you. You see, I know you're interested in a certain blonde dancer with blue eyes. Am I right?" Sasha looked down. Shit. He knows. But how?

Matt internally smirks, "I take your silence as a yes. Well, I am also interested in someone. It's Heather's girlfriend, Naya. And I need your help. We can both get the women we want, but we'll have to work as a team."

Sasha looked up at the mention of Naya's name. She liked Heather, like a lot, but she felt bad about intentionally breaking her and Naya up. "But isn't it wrong for us to break them up?"

Matt rolled his eyes, "Are you interested or not?"

Sasha was having a debate in her mind. After a moment, and seeing Matt's impatient face, she made up her mind. "Fine."

Matt grinned and pushed her more to the side to have more privacy, "Excellent. So here's the plan."

* * *

***Next Day In The Morning***

Heather and Naya were driving together to set. They had gotten to Naya's house late that night because they had to shoot many choir scenes. They didn't get to talk very much on set, and when they got home, they quickly fell asleep. Now Heather wanted to apologize to Naya for what happened yesterday.

"Hey babe?" She said, looking shy fully at Naya. Naya hummed in response, keeping her gaze in front of her.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday. I really wanted to have lunch with you, but Sasha had to learn that dance number or she would've gotten fired. And of course, I couldn't just not help her. Forgive me?"

Naya flinched at the mention of Sasha's name. Why was this girl making her feel very insecure? Heather loved her. Maybe she should ask Heather about her.

"It's ok HeMo, you were being a good friend. I notice that you have really gotten close to her though."

Heather intertwined their fingers and smiled, "Yeah, Sasha is pretty awesome. No actually she's amazing! She's really funny and an awesome dancer too. I feel like we have a lot in common and that now I have someone to talk to about dance apart from Zach."

Naya winced. Her heart dropped when she wasn't even mentioned in the people she could talk to about dance. She swallowed the lump in her throat and put a smile on her face. Heather loves her. Heather loves her. Heather loved her. No. Heather loves her.

"Well, I'm glad that you two get along so well," Heather caught how Naya hissed those words as if she didn't really mean them.

"Um yeah, I guess I am too." She replied at bit nervously. Naya gave her a tight lip smile and turned to look straight ahead. As soon as Naya parked, she got out and walked towards set. Heather had to jog to keep up with her. "Naya slow down!"

Naya slowed down her pace and looked at Heather, "Sorry, but you know I don't want to be late ever again and we will if we don't hurry up." She turned to walk again, but she felt Heather grab her hand and she face her once again. Heather looked at her expectantly, "We start in like half an hour Nay… we still have to go change and everything. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit tired from waking up early today." Naya didn't look directly into Heather's eyes in fear that she would see the lie in that statement. Heather frowned and pressed their foreheads together, "Aww well tonight I'll give you a massage when we get to your house, and maybe we can take a bath together." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively before smiling and pressing her lips against Naya's.

Naya broke the kiss and looked into Heather's eyes searching for sincerity, "Do you love me?"

In an instant Heather replied, "Of course!" She was confused as to why Naya had asked her that. She was acting a bit weird, but instead of asking her about it, she just cupped Naya's face and stared into those chocolate eyes that drove her mad with love.

"I love you Nay. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else in this world." She saw tears threatening to spill from Naya's eyes. She wiped them off quickly and kissed her. They had to break the kiss quickly though because they both knew that if Ryan saw them showing too much PDA on set, he would make them get separate trailers.

Naya smiled at her girlfriend, she knew that she shouldn't doubt her. Heather loves her. She grins widely, "I love you too Heather. So much."

Heather pecked her lips once more before starting to walk to their trailer to get dressed. In a matter of minutes they were ready.

"So are we having lunch today or are you going to help Sasha today too?" It came out a bit more harshly than Naya intended to, but Heather didn't notice the tone.

She turns to Naya and pouts, "Well, actually I have no lunch break today until after 5. And unfortunately yours ends at 5."

Naya's face falls, "Oh okay, well I'll see after we finish filming then?"

"I'm sorry. I hope that you aren't mad that our lunch dates have been getting ruined. Are you mad?"

"No it's fine, you're just busy this week. It's okay."

"I'm sorry, if I get out early I will go find you. There's no one I'd prefer to have a lunch date with than you hun."

Naya smiled and nodded, "Okay I'm gonna go now alright?" She took her black jacket, kissed heather goodbye and walked out of the trailer.

Heather felt like something was off about Naya. She was acting strange, and it always started when Sasha was brought into the conversation. Naya couldn't be jealous! She knew that she was the only one for her. Sasha was just a friend. Heather is completely in love with Naya. There shouldn't be any doubt about that in Naya's mind.

Heather got her own jacket, looking around the room to make sure she didn't forget anything and then walked out of her and Naya's trailer.

It was foolish for Naya to think that she would ever care about Sasha more than in a friendly way.

* * *

***Same Day – 4pm***

"HeMo!...Heather!" Zach called out the blonde who was dancing non-stop for the past two hours. Matt had come in and saw her and suggested that he gave her a break or else she could sprain something. When he saw that she didn't hear him, he went over to the stereo and turned the music off. Heather turned around to see why the music stopped.

"HeMo I think you deserve a break sweetie! You've been dancing for hours! Take a lunch break. Be back in an hour though." Heather wiped some sweat on her forehead and thanked Zach. She went over to her stuff and took out her water bottle. Gosh she was so thirsty!

"HeeeeeMoooooo" She gulped down the water in her mouth and then saw that Sasha was standing next to her.

"Hey" She politely greeted her.

"Did Zach give you a break too?" Heather nodded and Sasha squealed, "Yes! Now I'll have a lunch buddy then!"

Heather's eyes widened, "Uh, actually, I was going to find Naya to have out lunch date," She gave Sasha a smile. "Sorry."

"Oh I heard that the some of the cast are at a restaurant near here, wanna go check it out? Maybe Naya is there." Heather saw that there wasn't any harm in making a trip to the restaurant where her girlfriend was to surprise her. She looked to Sasha who was waiting for an answer, smiled at her and said, "Let's go then."

Sasha jumped in excitement and linked her arm with Heather's and led them out of the dance studio.

*Old-Fashioned Sushi Restaurant Near The Set*

"Alright guys, this lunch is on me! I think you did an awesome job filming today." Matt said to Naya, Dianna, and Kevin. They all cheered and thanked Matt before telling the waiter their orders.

While they were all enjoying their rolls, Matt looked out the window and saw Sasha and Heather walking into the sandwich restaurant across the street. He smirked and then turned to Naya, "Hey Naya, when will Heather be out for her lunch break?"

Naya stopped eating her delicious sushi, and automatically said, "Five. But hopefully she gets out earlier."

"Oh okay, it's just I thought I saw her across the street for a second," All four of them looked out the window, searching for a certain blonde but found none. Matt gave her a smile, "But I'm probably wrong, because one, like you said, she gets out at 5 and two, she would come looking for you right?"

Naya smiled contently as she remembered the conversation she had with her girlfriend earlier that morning. How Heather had said that she wouldn't want to have lunch with anyone but her. "Yeah she said that if she got out early that she would come looking for me right away."

Matt nodded, "Well I'm glad that it seems that you both resolved the Sasha thing."

"What Sasha thing?" Asked both Dianna and Kevin at the same time. Naya didn't want to make a big deal out of something she and Heather already cleared up. So, she just shrugged, "Ehh nothing important, just that I got a bit jealous of the friendship of Sasha and HeMo. But we got over it, its fine."

"Oh yeah, I was also thinking that that Sasha girl acted a bit too friendly with HeMo to just want to be friends and it kind of got me pissed off. Don't get me wrong, she is pretty cool. But no one messes with my bee." Kevin said, hugging Naya's shoulders for comfort. Dianna hummed in agreement and said, "Yeah if she messes with HeYa, she'll be in big trouble."

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it. But like I said, we talked about it and everything is fine now. Heather would never choose her over me. She said she loves me." She said confidently to everyone at the table before sipping her drink. She scrunched up her face before excusing herself to the bathroom. Since everyone was done with their lunch, Matt suggested that she meet them outside, so they could head back to set.

***Few Minutes Later***

Naya walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the exit of the restaurant. She saw Matt, Kevin and Dianna waiting for her at the door.

Dianna smiled at her, "Ready to go Nay?" Naya nodded and all of them walked out of the restaurant and down the street. She pulled out her phone to text Heather and telling her that she missed her at lunch when she saw Matt stop in his tracks.

"Hey, isn't that HeMo?" They glanced to where Matt was referring to and across the street was Heather and Sasha walking. Naya's heart dropped. Heather was with Sasha? So Heather got out early and she was with Sasha.

"Hey HeMo! Over here." Matt yelled and waved them over.

Heather waved back and motioned Sasha to follow her. They crossed the street and that's when Heather noticed Naya standing there, arms at her side and she looked like she was about to cry. She rushed over to her to engulf her into a hug, when she was roughly pushed back.

"How could you Heather! I'm the only one you want to have a lunch with huh?" Naya clenched her jaw and gave Heather a heartbroken look before running. She ran and ran. She ignored Heather and everyone else who was yelling after her. She ran until she noticed that she entered her trailer. She locked it and laid on her couch and cried her eyes out.

Heather loves h-

Heather Morris had broken her heart.

Naya curled into a ball, and before fading into a deep sleep, she whispered 8 words that would change everything.

**"I wish Heather had never broken my heart."**

* * *

**OKAY. Don't hate me for the angst. I am telling you now, there will be a happy HeYa ending :) I cannot write a story without HeYa being together at the end. That's like against my life's meaning.  
**

**So next chapter we'll see what Naya's wish does to everything. Remember that the wish backfires. :)  
**

**Thank you to everyone who told me they like my fanfic on twitter and on here. I appreciate it a lot. Oh & ****I love all of the story/author alerts and favs. So thank you for that as well 3**  


**If more people can review on here though.. that would be great. I will continue the story ONLY if people seem to still be interested in it.**

**Stay Wanky - S.R  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

******Hey guise. Sorry about not updating sooner. My friends had the sudden idea of taking a trip to LA and how could I say no to that? lol And well I came back last monday, but then I was busy until wednesday and then thursday was my bday. I'm finally 17 :D  
**

**Anyway, I started writing this yesterday and i hope you like it.  
**

**I want to thank my beta, Christina, for helping me write & edit this. She's amazing. 3  
**

**Sorry for any mistakes at the end, didn't really get to proof read it because I wanted to post this before 9pm here.  
**

**Hope you like it :)  
**

* * *

Naya opened her eyes. She lifted her head up, and noticed that she was in her bedroom. She was perplexed. *When did I get back home?* She thought. Naya tried to sit up, but something was holding her down. She looked down and saw a hairy arm around her waist. She screamed and jumped off the bed, shoving the arm away from her. She looked at the arm and traveled up.

That arm belonged to someone. And that someone, who was naked from what she could see, was the one and only Matt Hodgson.

Her eyes opened up comically. Why was Matt on her bed, and why had he been holding her like that. What had they done the night before?

She looked down at what she was wearing, only to have her jaw drop. She was completely naked and her nipples were erect.

No No No No No. She cringed at the idea going through her head of why she wasn't wearing anything.

With all the thoughts going on in her head she didn't notice that she had woken the man up. Matt started to sit up, and he turned his head toward her, a bit annoyed about her waking him up. He scrunched his face and rubbed his eyes, "Babe, why are you awake so early? And why are you all the way over there? Come back to bed." He reached out for her and then just dropped dead on the pillow. Naya knew he was asleep because she could hear his snoring from where she was.

She didn't know she was crying until she tasted her salty tears on her lips. She had cheated on Heather. How could have she done that? She was in love with her girlfriend! Why had she done something so stupid! She remembered what Heather had done to her the day before, but even she knew that sleeping with Matt was worse. Technically, she wasn't certain she had slept with him but she put her arms around her naked torso and walked to the nightstand and grabbed her phone.

_No Missed Calls._

She found it odd that Heather hadn't tried to call her at all yesterday, considering what she had done. But Naya knew she had overreacted a bit. She knew that there was the possibility that yesterday was just a misunderstanding, but at the moment it was just so painful to see them together.

She found Heather's name and pressed CALL.

It rung two times before she heard Heather's voice through the speaker, "Hello?" It sounded as if she had just woken up.

"HeMo? I'm so sorry about yesterday. I want you to know that I overreacted and that I love you so much and you should've had the benefit of the—"

"Wait, what are you talking about Nay?" Naya scrunched up her face in confusion. Did Heather not remember?

"Heather, I'm talking about what happened yesterday with Sasha…"

"Who is Sasha?" OK now Naya was really lost, "Naya are you okay? Is Matt with you? Do you want me to come over?" Matt? She knew Matt was with her?

Before she could reply, she heard another person talking on the other line, "Baby, who are you talking to?"

"Just Naya Tay, go back to sleep." Naya's heart plummeted to the ground.

"Naya?"

"Heather, why is Taylor with you?" Her voice cracked.

"Umm… why shouldn't he be? He's my boyfriend Nay… Are you sure you don't want me to come over?"

Naya couldn't take this anymore. She just hung up. What was happening!

"Babe? Are you okay?" She turned around and saw Matt sitting up looking at her worriedly.

"Matt what are you doing here?" Matt gave her a hurt look.

"My girlfriend doesn't want me here."

"Girlfriend?" Naya said with her eyes wide. What parallel universe was she in!

Next thing she knew she saw black and felt her body crash onto the floor.

* * *

"I think she's waking up" Naya heard Heather's voice. She slowly opened her eyes and could make out two dark figures above her. She blinked and then the figures became clearer. It was getting dark outside she figured because of how dark the room was.

Naya tried to stand up but immediately felt dizzy and lay back down on the floor.

"Easy there babe, don't rush into standing up. We're here for you and we'll lift you up whenever you feel ready" Matt said reaching over and putting his arm under Naya's head to help her up.

Heather was standing to the right of Naya looking concerned and scared. One minute Naya and her were talking and the next she receives a call from Matt telling her to rush over to Naya's house because she fainted.

"Nay, honey are you okay?" Heather asked warily.

Naya then felt a rush and jerked upwards. "Heather!Thank God you're here. Babe what's happening? Where am I? Matt why are you still without a shirt?" Naya seemed to panic.

"Woah take it easy there, sweetheart. Breathe. " Matt answered.

Heather didn't know what had gotten into Naya this morning but she knew that she wouldn't open up in front of Matt so she politely asked for him to leave and she would take care of Naya. Matt obliged.

When the girls were alone, Heather immediately grabbed Naya's hand and looked her deep in the eyes searching for an answer. "Okay Nay, you have to tell me what's wrong. Why are you acting like this? Did you and Matt get into a fight or something? "Heather asked.

"Heather I promise I have no idea how Matt came into my bed. I don't remember anything actually after I saw you and Sasha come out of the re-" Naya quickly said but was cut short from Heather.

"WHO IS THIS SASHA YOU KEEP MENTIONING?" Heather said in an frustrated tone.

Naya was startled. What was happening and why did everything seem so out of place? Was she living an out of body experience?

"Stop messing with my brain! SASHA, Heather! The new dancer Ryan hired and who you've been working with closely…pretty closely lately to be exact. We had gone out to lunch with some of the cast members and Matt and you told me you'd meet up with me but instead you choose that little bitch instead of your own girlfriend. Ring a bell now?" Naya said full of rage.

"What are you talking about? My GIRLfriend? Naya honey, I'm with Taylor. I've been with him since forever." Heather replied and had a confused look on her face.

Naya was dumbfounded. She was about to start rambling but something crossed her mind. The wish..*Oh my god, this can't be happening* Naya gasped.

"What is it, Naya? What's wrong?" Heather asked worriedly and reached for her arm. No matter how weird Naya was acting, she was really worried about her.

"Heather, there's something I want to talk to you about. Please just hear me out until the end. Last night I made a wish, after the thing that happened with Sasha…" Naya saw that Heather was opened her mouth to comment about Sasha again, so she put her hand up to tell Heather to let her continue. Her best friend nodded and pressed her lips together. Naya closed her eyes and sighed, "I was so heartbroken that I made a wish, wishing that you had never broken my heart. I guess at some point last night by some power this came true and now we're not together. For some goddamn reason, I am apparently dating Matt a-and you're dating T-Taylor. I don't know how that happened, but you have to believe me. Please say you believe me. Please." Naya said, her lip quivering.

Heather stared blankly at Naya and then tried to speak but words weren't coming out. She really didn't believe in those types of stories because she thought those were just crappy things people came up with. But seeing Naya in such a vulnerable state she didn't have the heart to tell her that. So, she rubbed her hands down Naya's arms and cooed, "I want to believe you so much believe _me_. But Nay, that couldn't have possibly happened because one, there is no dancer on set with the name Sasha. Two, I am not your girlfriend, I am Taylor's. And three, Matt is your boyfriend and you two have been together for months now. Do you remember when he asked you out the day after SAG awards? You've been dating since then and he cares about you Naya."

All through Heather's response Naya was shaking her head. *No No No No* She thought.

"No no no, this can't be happening." She voiced out loud.

Heather tightened her grip on her and hugged her closer. She kissed her forehead and sighed, "It's okay Naya, everything will be okay. Maybe it was just a dream."

Naya wiped her tears and nestled more into Heather's chest. She couldn't believe what was happening. How did her world turn upside down with one simple wish? That one wish had backfired on her and now everything changed.

"I wish I had never made that wish." She said trying to keep her calm but doing a very bad job at it.

"Shhhhhh it's okay baby. Here come to bed, let's go." She helped Naya stand up and half carried her to bed. Not once did she let go of her though.

Naya looked up to Heather and stared into her eyes, "Do you love me?"

"I do Nay. I do. Now get some sleep." Heather said laying her on one of the pillows and giving her a kiss. Naya seemed to be satisfied with her answer as she cuddled closer to Heather laying her face on her chest.

Once they were settled in bed, still cuddling of course, Heather felt Naya relax and she could hear her light even breathing meaning she was asleep. She was so confused to what had happened. Naya was acting very strangely. Why did Naya think they were girlfriends? She had never thought of Naya in that way, well okay no that isn't true, she had thought about it before but she moved on because it seemed silly to be in love with her best friend. And plus Naya never gave her any indication that she wanted more. But if she had, would she have returned those desires?

Ugh great now her head hurt. She decided that for now, she'd rest along with Naya. It was late in the afternoon and it wouldn't hurt to take a nap. After all, she had woken up rather early because of this whole Naya situation. It would be better to deal with the whole thing when both of them had taken a nap. She closed her eyes.

But before falling into a deep sleep she had a thought, "Being Naya's girlfriend did sound nice."

* * *

**I kinda noticed it was short, but it's because I don't want to get everyone, including myself confused. **

**Basically, Naya's wish came true, just in an unexpected way. Heather has no recollection of anything in the previous chapters happening because it never 'happened.' And Matt well, he's a douche and he got what he wanted: Naya. But fear not, he will not have her for long. I cannot stand him touching Naya k. She's Heather's... and mine but shhh. lol**

**OMG that reminds me! That Heather engagement thing on twitter/tumblr smh. Just no. Rumors need to stop ok. It's not cool.  
lol  
**

**AND NAYA'S ALBUM jkdgflskfbsd I need it now. haha  
**

**Alright so anyway, please review and tell me your opinion. :)**

**Keep Calm & Stay Wanky - S.R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**lol sooo it's been more than a month since my last update... sorray. But I have two good excuses! **

**One, I was too addicted to twitter. It doesn't sound like a legit excuse but it is true. I am addicted and I don't wanna be cured.  
**

**And Two, July was just horrible. No Heya news, no photos, no nothing. I seriously felt depressed. And writing about them would just make me even more sad, soo I just stayed away from writing.  
**

**BUT. OMFGG HEYA IS BACK HEYA IS BACK. I freaking adore Lea. I can't even express what it meant to me to have her post that picture. It was like I found my purpose in life again: Fangirl over those two.  
**

**Anyways, I actually wrote this chapter last last week but I just felt so sad that I didn't even update it. This one you will notice, is short. Don't be mad. I already gave you my excuses. haha but I am positive you will love the next one.  
**

* * *

Naya woke up startled; she felt like she hadn't slept at all. She remembered every single detail that happened less than 24 hours ago. She smiled thinking it was all a bad nightmare but then it faded when she saw Heather's body cuddled next to her. It hadn't been a dream. Everything had changed. She was no longer Heather's and Heather was no longer hers. But she was going to get her back. She would do what it took to get the love of her life back. She knew that Heather didn't believe her, she knew that Heather had no idea they were in love, but if they managed to fall in love once, they could do it again. God had laid a hand, and He would do it again.

She untangled herself from the bed sheets and Heather's grasp. If she stayed in bed with her love, she didn't know if she could stop herself from waking Heather up with kisses. So, she put on a pair of shorts and a big white t-shirt that reached her knees. It was surprising she didn't get a cold from fainting naked. She couldn't believe Matt didn't even cover her up with a blanket. Heather at least hugged her and kept her warm with their cuddling.

She walked down the stairs to the kitchen and started to cook breakfast for her and the blonde.

* * *

*Upstairs*

Heather rolled around in bed. She stretched her arm looking for the warm body that hugged her throughout the whole night. She was happy that Taylor cuddled with her last night, he never does that anymore. She opened her eyes when she felt the coldness of the other side of the bed. She noticed that she wasn't in her room, but Naya's. Then it came back to her. Taylor wasn't the one that was cuddling with her last night. It was Naya.

She looked at the clock on the nightstand. 7:00AM. She was shocked that they had slept so much. Yesterday they had gone to sleep in the early evening and well she just woke up now.

She got up and walked to the bathroom. She remembered what Naya had told her yesterday. About how they dated and were in love and to be honest Heather thought it was ridiculous. Sure, before they were really close and were always touchy feely with each other, but she was always with Taylor. And now Naya had Matt.

Thinking about him made her shudder; she never liked him. She had never met him until Naya started bringing him to the glee cast hangouts.

She wouldn't admit it, but she flinched every time he would touch Naya. Not that she watched or anything.

Heather splashed her face with water and when she dried her face, she sniffed and could smell pancakes. She grinned and ran downstairs to see her best friend busying herself in the kitchen.

Naya was startled when she felt strong arms hugging her around her waist, but soon realized who it was and leaned into the embrace.

"You shouldn't be the one cooking." She heard the blonde mutter against her shoulder. She felt butterflies in her stomach, but ignored them and shook her head.

"No, I'm fine Heather. Anyway, you were still asleep and I was hungry."

"Yum pancakes..." Heather said still holding Naya from behind. She loved the way her and Naya seemed to fit perfectly.

"Who said you were getting any?" Naya turned around to see Heather pouting. She gave her an adoring smile, and bopped her nose, "But…I will share with you some if you get the honey out."

She laughed when she saw Heather rush to the fridge and got the bottle of honey. "Dork."

Naya turned around to give her attention to the pancakes, when she saw, from the corner of her eye, that Heather had jumped onto the counter and was staring at her. She noticed that Heather was biting her lip, which meant that she wanted to ask something but was nervous to ask it. Naya had a pretty good idea what the blonde wanted to ask, and she had an answer.

"You know, it's rude to stare." She said without even glancing at Heather. Naya placed the last pancakes onto a plate and turned to her.

Heather had an inquisitive expression. After a moment she built the courage to finally ask, "What happened yesterday?"

Naya looked down. While Heather had still been asleep, she had decided that she would pretend like yesterday hadn't happened and that she and Heather were just best friends. She would make Heather fall in love with her again, but she just couldn't make it happen in less than a day. It would take time and patience.

"Look Heather, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I don't know what got into me and I'm sorry that I had to make you come take care of me and…"

"Naya, you know I don't care about that and that's not really what I'm talking about. Why did you say that thing about you know… _us. _

"To be honest, I don't know whether it is a good idea to talk about it, but I will tell you that you don't have to worry about what I said yesterday." Naya moved over to Heather and looked into her eyes, "You're my best friend Heather, that's all that matters."

Heather didn't seem to want to let go of the subject, so Naya shook her head and said, "There's nothing to worry about HeMo. I'm fine. Just forget about it yeah?"

Finally, the blonde smiled at her and nodded slightly. Naya felt relief wash over her.

"Come on, let's start eating these pancakes before they get cold."

With that Heather jumped off the counter and grabbed the honey. But before heading out to the dining table, she whispered into Naya's ear, "Hmm, I think that we would make a very cute couple." She winked and left Naya standing speechless in the middle of the kitchen with the plate of a dozen pancakes in hand.

* * *

**I told you guys it was going to be short. lol but I'm updating chapter 8 right after this. **

**You will notice the difference in the two chaps. I wrote chapter 8 an hour after the Heya pic was posted.  
**

**Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter on here & on twitter Riverasbee :)  
**

**-S.R  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**lol i rambled enough in the last chapter. **

**Fuck angst & enjoy xx  
**

* * *

After a delicious breakfast and a relaxing shower, Naya was ready to head out to work. She was definitely nervous. After everything that had happened, she didn't know what it would be like on set. Her cast mates must also believe she and Heather were simply best friends. And as much as she didn't like how everything had changed, she didn't know how to go back to how things were two days ago, so all Naya could do is change the future.

Naya walked downstairs, purse in hand, to see Heather putting on her jacket and grabbing a set of keys from the counter. Heather glanced at her with a smile on her face,

"Ready to go Nay? We're still pretty early so no rush."

"Nope, I'm ready. Let's go."

* * *

***25 Minutes Later***

They arrive on set and as soon as Naya steps off the car, she is engulfed into a bear hug.

"Bee, stop I can't breathe!" Naya gasps for air as Kevin finally releases her. Kevin holds her at arm's length and looks her over.

"Are you okay? Your man came to set yesterday and told us what happened! Fainted Naya? Really? Did you go to the doc—"

Naya clamped her hand over Kevin's mouth to shut him up. She was really glad that at least her relationship with her best guy friend didn't change.

"Kevin I'm okay. I guess I was just a bit out of it." Seeing Kevin's doubtfulness, she took hold of his cheeks. "Seriously I'm fine bee. Stop worrying or you'll grow grey hairs."

Kevin shook his head and turned to give Heather a hug, who was standing beside them smiling at their antics.

When they broke their hug Kevin turned to Naya and said, "Bee, will you come to my trailer? I have to show you something really important. It's like life and death important." He was getting on his knees to beg to be overly dramatic, before Naya told him to shut up.

Kevin grinned. "HeMo, you can come too if you want."

Heather chuckled, "No it's fine, I have to go do some dance stuff."

* * *

***In Kevin's Trailer***

"So what are you going to show me that's SO important bee?"

Kevin burst out laughing, "I just that to convince you to come with me actually."

Naya playfully rolled her eyes, "You know you didn't have to do that Kev, I would have come anyways."

"I know but it was more dramatic that way." He shrugged. They both slumped down on his couch, but Kevin quickly sat up. He was Naya's best guy friend, and he knew her. Something was off, but instead of trying to guess what it was he was just going to go straight to the point.

"So tell me what's on your mind Naya."

"What? Nothing. I mean nothing important. Why Bee?" Naya replied trying to look and sound indifferently.

"I know you." Kevin looked at her sternly. "Tell me what's on your mind."

Naya got up from the couch they were sitting on and let out a frustrated sigh. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Kev."

"Try me"

Naya stood silently for a moment before finally deciding that she needed someone to confide in.

"I don't actually know how to explain it to you. Let's just say that HeatherandIweredatingbuti—" Naya rambled on and Kevin could not keep up. He stood up and took hold of her hands.

"Woah bee, slow down. It's okay."

Naya took a deep breath. "Heather and I were dating and happily in love just about two days ago, but we had a little fight and all of a sudden I wake up on my bed and everything has changed. Now I am apparently dating Matt and Heather, Taylor."

"I know it seems weird and crazy but it's true."

"Wait so you two were dating this whole time or? I thought Taylor and HeMo had been dating for years."

"Yes and no. This right now, the present, feels like a dream, everything is different. In my old reality, Heather and I were together, but now it's all this." Naya tried explaining, signaling everything around her, "Please tell me you believe me."

Kevin nodded. "Okay, its okay, I believe you Nay." He smiled at her. "Go on. What happened when Heather went to go check on you?"

Naya crossed her arms and huffed. "I told her what happened and she didn't believe me. I mean I can't exactly blame her because it sounds crazy but she is—was my girlfriend not two days ago and now I'm back to just being besties. It's frustrating."

"So what are you planning to do now?"

"Well, first I have to end things with Matt. I do not understand what I was thinking saying yes to dating him."

"That seems like a good place to start, what then? Are you going to get your girl?"

Naya smiled at him. "Of course. I just need her to fall in love with me again. And I will do what it takes to make it happen." Kevin gave her a hug and stated, "Well, whatever it is you are going to do, I got your back bee. You can count on me."

"Thank you Kevin, you don't know how much this means to me."

"Plus, I'm pretty sure she already loves you. I always thought you two were more than friends but it was none of my business so I just didn't bring it up. I'm glad I was right. As always," said Kevin as he let go of her.

Naya playfully shoved him, "Shut up."

* * *

Minutes after Naya had stepped out of Kevin's trailer, she got two text messages at the same time. One from Heather and one from Matt. Out of instinct, she opened the former first,

**Heather: Hey Nay! I'm finished with what I had to do, I'm at our trailer if you want to hang out before we have to go film. Love you xx **

A huge grin was plastered on Naya's face as she read the last part of the message. She was about to text her that she would be there in a few but then remembered that she had to talk to Matt. So, she typed out,

**Naya: I would love to hang out HeMo, but I need to do something before going over. I'll be there, so wait for me ;) I love you too. **

Satisfied with her reply she pressed _send _and went to open Matt's text. She inwardly grimanced upon seeing it.

**Matt: Yo babe. U ok? Didn't get 2 see u yesterday. Missed our sexy time :( anyways I just arrived on set. Where r u?**

Naya didn't answer any of his questions and simply replied,

**Naya: We need to talk. I'll wait for you near Kevin's trailer.**

Before she could turn her phone off, she felt it buzz. It was another text from Heather.

**Heather: Okay :3 I miss you so much already. Hurry before I die from being deprived from you. ;) I heart you more Nayyyyy 3**

The brunette definitely knew she had to end things with Matt now. And fast. The faster she did it, the faster she could win HeMo back.

* * *

Matt startled Naya by wrapping his arms around her waist while she was looking the other way. She screamed when Matt picked her off the ground and began spinning her around.

"Matt stop it!" He just kept on going while laughing out loud.

"Matthew I am serious! Put me down now!" Hearing Naya's stern voice, he finally put her down, but not without an annoyed look on his voice, "Sheesh Naya, why are you so boring?"

Naya ignored him and picked her purse that was on the ground. When she looked up, she felt his lips crash onto hers. She instantly pulled away and wiped her mouth, "Ugh Matt, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Matt rolled his eyes, "Duh Naya, I missed you. I missed doing this…" He leaned for another kiss but was met with just air. He saw his girlfriend had stepped back.

"What?" Matt put his hands on his hips, looking at her expectantly.

"Matt, I think… No, I want to break up." Naya started off shyly but remembering how Matt had acted seconds before, she didn't feel any sympathy for him.

As she looked at Matt, she saw his expression go from confusion to shock to anger. He glared at her, "You're breaking up with me?"

"Yes."

"What did I even do?! I am like the best boyfriend ever!"

"Uhh, actually no… you didn't even ask how I was! I fainted and all you can think of is making out and having sex. I have the bestest boyfriend alright." Naya said sarcastically.

"I _DID_ ask you over text. And don't be sarcastic with me because you know it's true. I am the best and you won't find anyone else like me!" Matt told her through clenched teeth.

"Look Matt, I don't even have the energy to argue with you. If it makes you feel any better, it's not you, it's me. Like really, it's me."

"Whatever, just don't come back to me, begging to take you back because I won't." With that he stormed off. Naya sighed, it hadn't gone how she planned but she definitely felt as if she got rid of a big burden. She unlocked her iPhone and sent out a text.

**Naya: HeMo, I'm on my way & I so love you more. More than you know 3**

* * *

Heather was zipping her cheerio skirt up when she heard the trailer door open. She turned around to see Naya enter and look around.

"Heya"

Heather grinned upon seeing her friend, "Hi," she walked over to Naya and hugged her, "I missed you."

Naya reciprocated the hug and sighed, "Ditto."

Not letting go of Naya, Heather tilted her head to see her better, "What happened? Where were you before you came here?"

Naya shrugged, breaking the hug, "Uh after going with Kevin I had a talk with Matt," Maybe she was imagining things, but Naya was sure that she had seen a look of jealousy take over Heather's face when she mentioned Matt before it was gone and replaced with an unreadable expression.

"Oh I figured you would go to him. It's been like two days without seeing him. Bet you miss—"

"I broke up with him actually." Naya blurted out, interrupting Heather.

The blonde was silent for a couple moments. On the outside it looked as if she was thinking about what to say, and in some sense that was true, but in the inside she was doing "the Naya Dance." She was ecstatic that Naya had broken up with Matt; that meant that her best friend was single. In that moment she realized that she shouldn't be happy because her friend just ended her relationship. Why was she happy? Maybe because she didn't like the guy, not for her at least? Maybe because now she could not feel guilty about having a crush on her? Wait what. No, she didn't have a crush on her best friend. She had a boyfriend and Naya, well she was her bestie. Before she could dwell more on her new thoughts, she heard someone calling her name.

"HeMo? HeMo. HeMo!"

"Huh?" Heather shook her head to clear her mind. "Sorry, I kind of spaced out. Wait so you broke up with Matt? How are you? Are you okay? Why did you do it? Wait no don't answer that if you don't want to."

Naya giggled before wrapping her arms around Heather neck. The blonde felt butterflies in her stomach as she wrapped her arms around her friend's waist. "It's fine HeMo. I broke up with him because it wasn't working and to be honest I don't know what I was thinking, dating a guy like that. He is actually a jerk."

Heather let go of Naya to look at her with anger in her eyes, "What did he do? I swear Naya, if he hurt you in any way, I will personally kick his sorry ass."

Naya laughed at this; she loved it when Heather became overprotective. "I love it when you turn into your own Snix. But no it's okay, he didn't hurt me, if anything I hurt his ego, but we're all good."

Heather hummed in understanding and kissed Naya's forehead, "I'm always here when you need me."

"And that's why I love you."

"Oh, that's the only reason? Just because I kick ass?" Heather pouted.

"No, I love you because you're amazing, beautiful, dorky, sexy, smart, perfect, did I mention beautiful?" Heather blushed. Why was she getting so nervous with Naya's words?

"I knew you liked me for my looks. I am sexy after all." Heather winked at her trying to seem confident, "But I love you too. So much Naya."

Naya smiled at her adoringly, "Not as much as me, but before we start this debate let's sit down. We've been standing for ages." Grabbing her hand, she led Heather to their comfy couch and pulled her to make her sit on her lap.

Heather bit her lip. She didn't know what she was doing but before she could double thinking, she leaned in and pecked Naya on the cheek. Naya looked surprised for a moment before grinning at her.

"What was that for?"

Heather turned pink, but decided to go with what felt right at the moment, "It was just to tell you that I love you so much and that you're so important to me."

Naya felt her heart grow infinity times bigger. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to make Heather fall in love with her. She took Heather's hands, looked at them for a moment before glancing back up to the blonde.

"I love you too." Heather's breath hitched hearing all the emotion in those four words. She could feel Naya's sincerity and it made her feel all tingly.

Before she could reply, Naya began to speak again, "Do you want to stay at my house tonight again?"

Without even thinking it twice, Heather accepted. Without thinking about her boyfriend at home, she said yes. She would never waste a chance to be with the person she loved the most.

Yes, Heather was starting to get scared of what she was feeling. Could she have a crush on Naya? Was it more than a crush? Whatever it was, the fact that it felt right scared her even more. But she trusted Naya and she was her best friend.

"Great! Now I think this talk kinda took up all of our time. We have to get to set now, let's go." Heather stood up and felt Naya take a hold of her hand. Those damn butterflies made an appearance again. Naya walked them to the trailer door and opened it before stepping out.

As they walked to set together, hands intertwined, both of them couldn't help but smile the whole entire time.

* * *

**Tell me what you think about this chapter :3 **

**This fic was supposed to have so much more angst but... I can't do that to my babies. There will be some angst but for now, let them be. They are love so.**

**You can review on here or tweet me at Riverasbee :) **

**Thank you for reading -S.R**


End file.
